injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Maps (Aquaverse)
Battle Maps or Arenas are where the battles between characters occur. Battle Maps are featured in all game modes and play an important role in the Story Line. Each map has interactable devices that can be used against the enemy. There are over 15+ maps with more being added every few updates. Battle Maps Atlantis Atlantis (City) is the capital of the Kingdom of Atlantis. To enter the capital people must travel through a large arrow head like gate that glows a golden color. The Battle Map is one of the few places that people can breathe in. The command center was formerly used as a diplomatic station between Land and Sea. The interactive tool of this map is the water tanks on each side which can stun your opponent when broken. The Trench The Trench is a massive underwater cavern that is home to the most terrifying creatures at its greatest depths. Inside the massive cavern is a sunken ship. Inside the ship players can breathe. Living in the trench walls are creatures known as Trench which are savage creatures. The interactive tool of this map is the electrical wire in the middle of the arena which can be used to shock opponents. Submarine (#1) Submarine #1 is a battle map located inside a submarine. The back wall is decorated with electrical and nautical devices as well as torpedoes. The submarine is one of the smallest maps and also the only one with a closed roof that opponents can be launched into. The interactive tool of this map is the submarine hatch which if damaged enough will break and start flooding the submarine. Submarine (#2) Submarine #2 is set on top of a slowly sinking submarine. By the end of most battles characters are up to their knees in the ocean as the submarine sinks. The weather around the submarine is a stormy and wild weather with lightning occasionally striking the sinking craft. The interactive tool of the Submarine is characters can be kicked off the ends of the submarine which reduces their health and gives them a 6 second chill effect which reduces the probability of critical attacks. Seacraft Seacraft is an Atlantean vessel which is in some ways quite similar to Submarine #1. The back wall of the entire ship is a glass panel through which you can see sharks, whales and turtles. At the left side of the battle map you can find the control center and the other side you can find the engine room. The interactive tool of this map is the ability to attract sharks by damaging the glass. This adds a 6 second chill effect. Firelands The Firelands is a battle map located on an island in the pacific somewhere near the Land of Brine. In the backplane of the map there is a massive volcano which erupts several times during battles. The interactive tool of this map is the lava pools of which characters can be thrown into. The Firelands is home to the Brine King and his people. Mythikos Mythikos is an ancient temple in Atlantis. Mythikos is the origin of Tempest and several other mages. Due to ancient runes and magical energies any who are strong enough to survive can gain magical powers at Mythikos. When fighting at this temple players can destroy two ancient devices that blast their opponent with Red and Blue energy. Power Lands Royal Atlantean Armory Pizza Fish Cold Room Pizza Fish is a pizza chain that operates throughout America. It is a favorite of the Titans and is also a battle map of the aquaverse. It was released in an update with Power Girl. Amnesty Bay The Lighthouse Xebel Trench Terror Blackrock Caves Artik Anarky The Rig Category:Aquaverse: The Game